Ayla Abdallah
Ayla Abdallah is a main character in Umndeni, LGC. She served as the Head of the Culture Portfolio for 2018. In her post-matric profile, it is revealed that Ayla went to the University of Cape Town in order to obtain a Bachelor of Architectural Studies. Biography Early years Ayla has been a student at LGC since pre-primary. Throughout her primary school years at LGC, Ayla befriended and became incredibly close to Kirsten Bruin and Jade Uys. By the time the three were in grade six they were considered more or less inseparable by their peers and even some members of staff, such as the senior primary librarian, Mrs Williamson. In her grade seven year, Ayla served as a library monitress and was close to Mrs Williamson, the senior primary librarian. She is saddened to hear of Mrs Williamson's death in 2015 and notes that she, Ayla and Jade made some of their best memories as library monitresses. In addition to being a library monitress, Ayla also served as the Head of the Senior Primary Orchestra, as well as Vice-Head of the Senior Primary Marimba Band. She was an academically sound student but never truly took her studies seriously. Grade 8 Ayla is first introduced in Welcome to LGC. Grade 9 Grade 10 Grade 11 Grade 12 Personality Ayla is a popular student among her peers at LGC, largely as a result of her laidback and witty personality. Ayla is known predominantly for her sense of humour, even resulting in her winning the "Best Banter" mock award at the 2018 Leavers' Dinner. Ayla doesn't take things seriously, including her academics. She is surprised when she places amongst the top five in her grade eight year as a result. Though she continues to rank within the top three throughout her high school career, she notes that she is not a rigorous studier. Several students note over the years that Ayla's good grades are more a result of natural ability than concentrated effort. Although her laidback nature does make her well-liked by others, it can also cause frustration. In grade ten, she finds it difficult to form a connection with Chelé Jordaan even as Chelé becomes closer to Kirsten largely as a result of their conflicting personalities and Chelé's belief that Ayla treats everything like a joke. Over time, however, Ayla and Chelé are able to look past their differences and bond, resulting in the two becoming close friends. However, even though she is a joker, Ayla can also be quite responsible and is seen as a natural leader by her peers. She is voted in as one of two grade nine representatives for the SRC in 2015 (the other being Kirsten), and is considered a strong potential candidate for a Heads position in 2017. Ayla is uninterested in taking on a major Heads position, however, as she does not want to do something she isn't passionate about; the news that Ayla has no intention to run for a Heads position disappoints many of her peers, but Ayla does not succumb to peer pressure, believing she should only seek out positions she both knows she will be good at and genuinely wants, such as Head of Culture, Head of Music and Head of Art.Category:LGC Class of 2018